The invention relates to a mounting element for the adjustable fastening of the carcass-related part, in the form of an elongated supporting arm, of an articulated hinge for the mounting of a door leaf or of a flap door on the carcass of a furniture piece whose carcass bears, on its door-leaf or flap-door side a facing frame which projects inwardly into the door opening at right angles to the carcass walls.
The supporting arm of such articulated hinges, which may be in the form of four-joint hinges or crosslink hinges, is fastened, in the case of furniture pieces having no facing frame, to an elongated mounting plate, the supporting arm being fitted over the mounting plate and being able to be fixed adjustably at different positions along the length of the mounting plate. The mounting plate is normally fastened to the inside surface of a cabinet sidewall or supporting wall. This is not possible, however, in the case of cabinets of the kind involved herein, which have on the door side a facing frame attached at right angles to the carcass walls and reducing the size of the door opening. Such cabinets, however, are widely marketed, chiefly as kitchen cabinets, and they have hitherto been equipped with the well-known conventional single-joint hinges for the attachment of the doors, the joint of these hinges being externally visible on the front of the facing frame adjacent the door.
Since it is desirable also to attach doors to such cabinets with a hinge which is invisible when they are closed, the attempt is made to equip the doors of such cabinets with modern articulated hinges, and it would be advantageous, for the avoidance of unnecessary redesigning and also for reasons of cost, if such hinges could be used without any special adaptation. This is not easily possible, however, because for this purpose the mounting plate would have to be disposed at a considerable distance inwardly from the cabinet sidewall or supporting wall on account of the inward projection of the facing frame, so as to provide room for the peculiar movement of articulated hinges. Mounting the hinges on the frame itself, however, appears difficult, because these frames have a relatively small thickness, so that the elongated mounting plate commonly used in the known articulated hinges cannot easily be fastened with sufficient stability to the edge of the facing frame of the cabinet.